


Miraculous Wishes and Love-Square Kisses

by theawkwardvelociraptor



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theawkwardvelociraptor/pseuds/theawkwardvelociraptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All dealing with types of kisses, all involving our favorite two (or four?) lovebirds!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awkward First Kisses

It finally happened. Everyone's secrets were out in the open, much to Master Fu's satisfaction.

To Marinette's surprise, Adrien seemed beyond relieved that she was Ladybug. And she had to admit that knowing that her crush was also her goofy partner in justice had put her much more at ease around them both. For once in the fight against Papillion, things seemed to really be looking up for Chat Noir and Ladybug.

And things were looking up for Marinette and Adrien, too.

The first time that Alya caught the duo whispering and laughing about something at school, she practically blew a fuse. She interrogated Marinette for every possible detail after school that day. Marinette didn’t offer up much. She just kept saying, “It just kind of happened,” and shrugging.

Alya called Nino immediately after leaving the pâtisserie to hear what he had managed to squeeze out of Adrien.

The first time that they held hands, they didn’t notice at first. Adrien had starting asking Gorilla to drop him off at Marinette’s in the morning before school, and the pair would walk together. One day they walked up to the collège only for Chloé to start screaming incoherently. It was only then that they simultaneously realized their hands were warmer than usual, looking down to see their fingers intertwined.

After sharing a surprised look, they both found themselves smiling and gently squeezing the other’s hand before entering the building. Although it was never made official, they’d both later claim that that was the day they started dating.

All things considered, the beginning of their relationship flowed as effortlessly as can be expected from two sixteen-year-olds.

The first time they kissed broke that mold.

* * *

Adrien had become a regular fixture around the Dupain-Cheng household: he had begun picking Marinette up before school, coming over to work on homework after school, and staying late for movie nights and gaming sessions on weekends.

It happened while they were playing Ultimate Mecha Strike III.

To the surprise of no one, things were getting heated. And now that they knew each other’s identities, the competitive teens were furiously determined to defeat each other. It was a matter of honor, though the two had started using less-than-honorable tactics.

“ _Adrien, NO!_ ” Marinette screeched as he used his foot to push her chair away from the screen, landing a particularly gruesome hit on her character while she was distracted.

“Adrien, YES!” he cried out, grinning viciously over the slight advantage he had gained.

Marinette scrambled out of her chair, standing next to Adrien, leaning forward and furrowing her eyebrows in concentration. Her eyes were full of determination, entirely focused on the action on the screen.

“You. Are. Going. _Down_.”

She ended up moving to stand directly in front of Adrien, blocking his view of the screen while he squawked in protest. Being the taller of the two, he pushed his chair back as he stood up, towering several inches over Marinette’s petite frame.

Which made it easier for him to reach around and knock her controller out of her hand as he landed the final blow, winning the game.

Marinette stood frozen, eyes wide with disbelief, holding her hands up as though she was still holding the controller. Tense silence filled the room as she stood in front of Adrien, unmoving.

He flinched when she suddenly whipped her head around, eyes full of fury and meeting his nervous gaze before she practically growled:

“ _Dead. To. Me._ ”

Adrien didn’t even have time to react before Marinette lunged, tackling him and sending both of them flying into the chair that Adrien had been sitting in. It was only a split second before they realized two things: the chair had wheels, and (per Marinette’s parents’ request) the trap door had been left open.

Before either teen could react, the chair violently crashed into the edge of the trap door, spilling the two teens down the stairs. They tumbled down each step painfully, intertwined and bumping into each other ungracefully before landing unceremoniously in a crumpled heap at the bottom.

It was in that crumpled heap that the two shared their so-called “first kiss,” if one could even call it that. Faces smashed together, teeth clashing painfully, disorientation, and two hysterically laughing parents in the background.

Marinette came out with a split lip, Adrien with a chipped tooth. And they both came out with a story for the ages that even their great grandchildren laughed about.


	2. Engaging Kisses

Marinette was never known for being the most observant person.

She missed steps frequently on the stairs. She tripped over miscellaneous objects because she didn’t notice they were there. She bumped into people on occasion simply because she was distracted and hadn’t seen them. She just had a tendency to not fully take in the situations in which she found herself, much to the amusement of those around her.

It was worse when she was working hard to finish a project, which was the case when Adrien proposed.

It was seven years since they had become Chat Noir and Ladybug, six years since their identities had been revealed, five-and-a-half since they had started dating, and two since they had officially started living together. 

It was only a matter of time before they decided to get married; all of their friends and family were expecting the announcement any day now, but neither Adrien nor Marinette saw any reason to rush. The moment they became Chat Noir and Ladybug was the moment their destinies had become permanently intertwined, and they had every intention of keeping it that way. Once they’d decided to commit themselves to each other that way, the action of officially getting married seemed like more of a nuance than anything else.

But Adrien was still the more traditional type, and eventually decided that if they were going to spend the rest of their lives together he wanted to do it right.

It started the first time that they’d been to visit Marinette’s parents in a while; Adrien slyly pulled Monsieur Dupain aside after dinner while Mari and her mother were catching up. After showing him the ring and asking for his blessing, the older man’s eyes welled up with happy tears. Adrien could tell that he wanted to give him a bear hug, but for the sake of subtlety he clapped Adrien on the shoulder and wiped his eyes before responding, “Yes, of course.” As an afterthought, he asked if she could tell Sabine. Without hesitation, Adrien affirmed that he would love that before confiding his plan.

It wasn’t elaborate. It wasn’t over-the-top romantic. It was sweet and intimate. He knew that Marinette would detest some outlandish display of affection in public, and so he opted for the opposite. Tom agreed that she would much prefer it that way.

The next day came, and Adrien found that Marinette was up surprisingly early. He found her sitting on her parents’ couch and fervently hand-embroidering some project that she’d attempted to explain to him previously. She had long ago traded in her signature pigtails for a more refined-looking bun, but after a night of sleep, her high bun had gone slightly lopsided, loose pieces from her layers of hair falling out and framing her face. She still wore the tank top and shorts she’d worn as pajamas the previous night, not a stitch of makeup to be found on her face.

He’d never seen her look more beautiful.

He murmured, “Good morning,” giving her a kiss on the top of her head as she hummed in response, eyes never leaving her work, her tongue stuck out in concentration. Adrien smiled, his eyes crinkling a bit at the corners in fondness.

Turning to the kitchen and walking over to a grinning Madame Cheng, he leaned in close and spoke quietly.

“If you could go get your husband and ask him to grab the video camera…” Her eyes widened and grew watery as he gave her a soft smile. “…Well, I’m sure she’ll want to watch this later.”

Sabine nodded, her hand over her mouth to cover the bight smile gracing her face as she hurried to the bakery downstairs to grab her husband. The both of them were back in the room, Tom with camera in hand and at the ready, in two minutes flat. Adrien resisted the urge to bite his tongue in an attempt to keep him from laughing; he couldn’t wait to officially be a part of this family.

With a quick glance, Adrien reaffirmed that Mari was still hard at work on the couch, oblivious to the excited fluttering of her parents and Adrien’s slight nervousness. She didn’t even look up when he got down on one knee directly in front of her, both her parents hovering in the background recording the whole affair.

“Mari…”

She let out a quick, “Mhm?” in acknowledgement.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng…”

She let out a slightly irritated sounding, “Mhmm…?” in acknowledgement.

“…Will you marry me?”

“Mhm…” she trailed off, her eyes still on her work.

The room was silent for a few moments before her parents burst into laughter, the sudden loud noise causing her head to snap up in surprise, finally releasing her from her stupor and allowing her to focus on the situation in front of her: her parents. The camera. Adrien kneeling in front of her. The tiny velvet box in his hand, open in her direction to display a…

Her eyes widened in shock, her whole body going still as she looked back and forth between each person in the room.

“Oh, _ma fille petite_ ,” her mother began, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes, “You see so much that others don’t, yet you can be so blind to what’s in front of you!”

Marinette, slightly panicked confusion still evident on her face, dropped her project into her lap, quickly gesturing with her hands for everyone to slow down.

“Wait, wait, wait! Okay, can we just...back up for a second? _What_ is happening?!”

Holding the ring box in his left hand, Adrien reached out with his right to take hold of Marinette’s shaking hands. Their eyes met, and Marinette felt herself begin to calm down as she continued to meet his steady gaze. While he hadn’t used more poetic words before, he found them easily flowing past his lips now.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” he began, his tone serious but his eyes playfully sparkling, “I started falling in love with you that first day in the rain, and I have fallen more in love with you every single day since.” He heard her breath hitch but didn’t stop. “I promise that I will continue to fall in love with you more every day, for the rest of our lives and longer.”

He brought his hand and the ring back into focus, presenting its sparkling beauty to Marinette front and center while tears ran down her cheeks. He squeezed her hand and smiled, relieved when she smiled back and sputtered out a nervous giggle, her gaze full of joy.

“Will you _‘Mari’_ me, Mari?”

Her eyes widened again, then narrowed.

“Adrien Agreste, did you _pun_ my name while asking me to marry you?!”

He grinned his most Chat-like grin, watching as she resisted rolling her eyes, electing to shake her head instead. She grasped his face gently with her hands, leaning forward until their lips met in a sweet, chaste kiss.

“You’re impossible,” she mumbled as she pulled away, wiping the last of her tears away.

Adrien smiled wryly, raising one eyebrow at her in question.

“So… That’s a…?”

“Oh!” she squeaked, realizing she still hadn’t answered his question. “Yes! _Mon dieu_ , yes, of course I’ll marry you!”

They both grinned even wider, her answer finally sinking in as they both ecstatically met in the middle for a more enthusiastic kiss than the one before. Once they parted, Adrien pulled the ring out of its velvety case and slipped it onto Marinette’s left ring finger, where it would stay forevermore.

Quickly shutting off the camera, her parents rushed over to wrap the newly-engaged couple in an enormous hug, with exclamations of congratulations and tittering about wedding planning (“Well, of _course_ we’ll be taking care of the cake and desserts!”) filling the air. Marinette pulled up a video chat with Alya and Nino, who were off on a journalism trip to India, to share the news, rejuvenating the overwhelming feelings of excitement all over again. Celebratory champagne was poured and drank that night at dinner, and the next morning Adrien and Marinette were off to their own home again.

That night as the two were getting ready for bed—Marinette already in bed and casually flipping through a bridal magazine, Adrien in the bathroom adjoining their bedroom brushing his teeth—Adrien’s attention was caught by his new fiancée sighing loudly as she flipped to the next page. He peeked his head around the corner of the door, toothbrush still hanging out of his mouth.

“Problem, My Lady?”

She sat with her lips pooched out, attention still lightly fixed on the magazine.

“Oh, not really… Just thinking, you know.”

Adrien paused, waiting for her to continue. When she didn’t, he prompted her to elaborate on what she was thinking about.

“Well,” she sighed, an overly-dramatic expression gracing her face, “I was just thinking about our kids…”

He quirked his eyebrow in confusion before spitting out his toothpaste, rinsing his mouth, and coming to sit next to her on their bed.

“What about our kids?”

“I’m just wondering how much they would hate me if I didn’t change my last name.”

“…Why would they hate you?”

“Well, Emma Dupain-Cheng-Agreste would kind of suck to pen out for someone just learning how to write, don’t you think?”

Adrien snorted as Marinette tossed her magazine aside before he folded her up in his arms, her head resting on his chest.

“Oh, please,” he started, his tone dripping with teasing sarcasm. “Alya told me all about your diary doodles in _collége_.” He felt Marinette stiffen in his arms, making him laugh before he gave her a loving squeeze. “According to her, you’ve probably written out ‘Marinette Agreste’ more than you’ve written ‘Marinette Dupain-Cheng’!”

She looked up at him with wide eyes, bursting out with laughter once she took in his playfully amused expression. And so they lay like that; holding each other tightly, shaking with laughter, and talking about whatever beautiful things their future might hold.

They didn’t see it as their happy ending; they saw it as their happy beginning.


	3. Second First Kisses (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is based on the assumption that Mama Agreste never came back. Also that Gabriel is not Hawk Moth, and that his relationship with Adrien improved once he accepted that Adrien was an adult and fully capable of taking care of himself (with Marinette there for support as well, naturally). Oh, and Alya and Nino both know about their alter egos.
> 
> Also, MAJOR shoutout to blenderdick-numbercrunch (formerly novaya-model) as always for being a fantastic beta, finding all the little mistakes I glance over, and being the worst (or best?) flatterer in the world. You're 110% bae!
> 
> Enjoy!

Today was the day. The day Marinette had been fantasizing about since she was 15 years old. A day that, for a while, she wasn’t sure would ever come. But it did. And it was here.

Until now, she had been surprisingly calm about it. She was soaking in her hotel room’s bathtub and listening to love songs, mentally planning her routine for getting ready. Hair. Makeup. Dress. Shoes. Veil, at some point, she thought to herself, the last item somewhat disdainfully. She was only wearing the veil at her parents request; to her, it was just one more thing she had to design. She slunk further into the tub, blowing bubbles in the water as she felt the first inklings of nervousness.

 _Le ciel bleu sur nous peut s’effondrer_  
(The blue sky over us can collapse on itself)  
_Et la terre peut bien s’écrouler,_  
(And the ground can really cave in)  
_Peu m’importe si tu m’aimes,_  
(Little matters to me if you love me)  
_Je me fous du monde entier._  
(I couldn’t care less about the whole world) 

Marinette was playing her music rather loudly, overpowering the sound of knocking on the bathroom door. After a couple of increasingly impatient knocks, Alya poked her head in the bathroom, her worried expression softening into an affectionate smile as she took in the sight of her best friend, blowing bubbles like a child in the bath while the music continued echoing around the bathroom.

 _Tant que l’amour inondera mes matins,_  
(As long as love will flood my mornings)  
_Tant que mon corps frémira sous tes mains,_  
(As long as my body will tremble under your hands)  
_Peu m’importent les problèmes,_  
(The problems make little difference to me)  
_Mon amour puisque tu m’aimes._  
(My love, because you love me)

Finally looking up, Marinette squawked, startled to see Alya in the room with her. She quickly reached over to turn down her music to a more reasonable level for conversation.

“Mon dieu, Alya, you nearly gave me a heart attack!” she scolded.

“Hey,” her best friend replied, hands held up in a placating gesture, “I knocked, like, at least a dozen times. Not my fault you were playing your music too loudly to notice!”

Marinette scowled at Alya’s smirk, eyebrow twitching in an effort to keep the serious expression on her face, before both girls burst into laughter. After a few moments, Marinette wiped a tear from her eye, regaining her breath.

“Oh, man, I really needed that,” she breathed, rubbing her eyes before sliding her fingers over to massage her temples.

Alya raised her eyebrow. “Cold feet?”

Marinette snorted. “No. Not even close. But…” Alya’s eyebrow rose up even further. “Well, I’m just...nervous in general? I guess?”

Alya leaned against the wall, sliding to the floor until she was sitting, signaling for her friend to continue.

“I just…” Marinette sighed. “I’m just afraid something will go wrong. Namely, I’m going to do something wrong. Like trip while I’m walking down the aisle. And end up tearing my dress. And as I fall I’m going to end up reaching out to grab his Great Aunt Louise, and then she’s going to fall and end up fracturing her hip, and she’ll have to get surgery and never fully recover, and his whole family will hate me forever, and he’ll be so embarrassed that he’ll never forgiveㄧ”

“Okay!” Alya interrupted. “That’s enough of that for one day!”

She scooted over until she was kneeling next to the tub, grasping Marinette’s lightly shaking hands in her own.

“Your father will be with you the whole time. If you trip, you’ll have him there to support you. If it makes you feel better, I’ll make sure that every old person in attendance, especially his Great Aunt Louise, is sitting as far from the aisle as possible.” She gave her friend’s hands a gentle squeeze of reassurance. “And I promise you that Adrien loves you enough that he will forgive you for any goofy mess-ups that happen today. Even breaking his Great Aunt Louise’s hip.” She paused for a moment, smirking. “Actually, if what you told me about the last family reunion is true, he may actually thank you.”

“Alya!” Marinette cried, failing to fight back a giggle as she did so. The girls dissolved into laughter again, which faded into a comfortable silence.

 _Si un jour la vie t’arrache à moi_  
(If one day life tears you away from me)  
_Si tu meurs que tu sois loin de moi,_  
(If you die then you will be far from me)  
_Peu m'importe si tu m’aimes_  
(What does it matter if you love me?)  
_Car moi je mourrai aussi._  
(Because I will die too)

“So,” Alya started, “have you soaked long enough to… What was the phrase? ‘Wash away any thoughts of previous lives and loves?’” She rolled her eyes at the archaic French tradition that Marinette’s paternal grandmother had insisted upon.

Marinette rolled her eyes. “I’m pretty sure that the Chat Noirs and Ladybugs of the past are probably too stubborn to be ‘washed away’ by one long, though soothing, bath.”

Alya snorted, both in amusement and agreement before standing up to leave the bathroom. She paused by the doorway, glancing back at her best friend with nostalgia gleaming in her eyes.

“You know,” she started, “it's kind of funny… Things have changed so much, and yet…”

“...Some things never change,” Marinette finished, giving her a watery smile. “I mean, when we were kids, today was all I could think about. And now… This day isn't going to be anything like I dreamt, but the most important things haven't changed. You're here. My parents are here. And of course, Adrien is the one that’ll be waiting for me at the altar.” She took a deep breath, wiping a tear from her eye as she re-centered herself.

Opening her eyes, she straightened her shoulders, looking Alya dead in the eye.

“Okay. I can do this. Everything will be just fine. No major slip-ups.”

Alya nodded, wiping her own eyes before leaving the bathroom to give her best friend privacy.

Marinette stood, drying herself off and slipping on a robe before catching her own gaze in the mirror. Determined. Confident. Sure.

Tikki zipped over to nuzzle her cheek affectionately, sensing Marinette’s surprise.

“You’re every bit Ladybug, Marinette, with or without the mask.”

She smiled at the red kwami before turning her gaze to look out the window. Though the city of Nice resided there, in her mind’s eye all she could see was Paris; the city she loved, the city she had protected with her heart and her life all of these years. She stood there, gently reflecting on everything that had happened since she had become Ladybug, and how it all led her to today, the day when she’d marry the love of her life.

* * *

Adrien was drunk.

When Nino had walked into his friend’s hotel room to find him stumbling around, the only coherent partial sentence he been able to extract from Adrien’s ramblings was something along the lines of “not gonna show up,” “leave me,” and “not good enough.”

Flabbergasted, he turned to an exasperated-looking Plagg who currently had his eyes closed, a paw pressed to his forehead, and was shaking his head in annoyance. Meeting Nino’s gaze, Plagg answered his unspoken question.

“He's afraid that Marinette’s gonna realize that she's too good for him and leave him at the altar.”

“Ah.”

“Yeah.”

“Have you told him how ridiculous he's being?”

“What do you think?”

“...Right, okay. Dumb question.”

“Shoulda known better…” Plagg mumbled, earning an eyeroll from Nino.

“Have you tried getting him to transform?”

Plagg shot him a flat look.

“Fine. Another dumb question.” They both paused as Adrien, who had flopped face-first down on the bed, started moaning in what could only be described as a quiet sob. Nino and Plagg sighed in unison, trying to figure out how best to approach the situation.

After a short discussion, Nino sidled up to the bed, putting a comforting hand on Adrien’s arm.

“Dude, I know you’re worried and upset, but can you sit up for a minute? It’s hard to talk to you when I can’t even see your face.”

With a groan (and some assistance from Nino), Adrien slowly rolled over and slid up into a sitting position. Nino’s hands on his shoulders were the only thing holding him upright as his head lolled forward; Plagg swooped in to hold his chin up, forcing him to make eye contact with his concerned best friend.

“You love Marinette.” It was less of a question and more a statement of fact.

“Yeeeeeeeeees,” Adrien slurred out, his eyes drooping shut until Nino lightly shook him, earning a slight glare from a rattled Plagg.

“And she loves you.”

Adrien’s face twisted, causing Nino to change his line of questioning.

“She agreed to marry you, didn’t she?”

There was a sigh. “Yeeeees…”

“You know our Marinette. She’s not one to do anything out of obligation, or if she doesn’t want to. Right?”

Another sigh. “Yes…”

“So then, what’s the problem?”

Breaking out of Nino’s grip, Adrien flopped back onto the bed, face-up this time. His face scrunched up in concentration as he tried to find the right words to explain what he was feeling. Just looking at him, Nino could tell it was going to be long-winded, and likely longer than they had time for. He cut him off before he even began, glancing over at Plagg as he directed his final question to Adrien.

“Do you remember what you told me you said to you dad when he was questioning your relationship with Mari, at the beginning?” A slight nod. “What did you say to him, about how she’d impacted your life?”

Adrien close his eyes, dreamily mumbling, “I told ‘im… she’d transfooormed me...”

At the last two words, Plagg was zipped into the ring on Adrien’s right hand, transforming him into his alter ego. The magic coursing through his veins dissipated the alcohol in his system as it wrapped him in its warm green glow, just as Nino and Plagg had suspected it would. His Miraculous wouldn’t let his superhero side be negatively impacted by any kind of non-serious incapacitation while he was transformed; they just had to hope that it carried over to when he transformed back.

Adrien gasped at the drastic change in sensation as the feeling of his transformation settled over him. He released the transformation as soon as it had appeared, but the damage was done. He was now stone-cold sober.

He turned his angry gaze to his best friend and kwami as soon as the latter reappeared.

“What the _hell_ you guys?” he exclaimed, sitting up on the bed.

While Nino stood there looking somewhat sheepish, Plagg rolled his eyes before he snarkily replied.

“Oh, please. Like you could have gotten married today in the state you were in.” The kwami zipped up until he was directly in front of Adrien, glaring at him at eye-level. “Even if you _had_ sobered up, you would’ve been so hungover you’d probably have let loose all over during the ceremony. Just because you’re being an idiot doesn’t mean we have to follow your lead!”

Adrien glared back at Plagg for a moment before the mask dropped, leaving nothing but distress and sadness behind.

“Bro,” Nino said, resting a hand on his friend’s shoulder, “What is _up_ with you today? This is supposed to be a happy day! The start of the rest of your life! Why do you look like you’re attending a funeral instead of getting married to your best friend and partner-in-justice?”

Groaning, Adrien held his head in his hands.

“I don’t know!” he exclaimed. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me! After my mom disappeared and before I became Chat Noir, I lost a lot of confidence in myself… Marinette has shown me so much love and support, and of course I want to marry her, but does she really know what she’s getting herself into?” He rubbed his eyes before glancing between his two friends. “You guys know I’m all sorts of fucked up.”

“So does she,” Plagg pointed out, followed by a scowl from Nino that was pointedly ignored. “And yet she’s decided to marry you anyway. I’ve been alive a long time, kid, and love like that? It doesn’t come around as often as you’d think. That shit’s unconditional.”

Adrien’s face dropped a little, contemplation mixing in with the other emotions on his face. Nino tapped his finger thoughtfully on his leg before speaking up.

“So… You and Mari aren’t supposed to see each other. Wedding traditions and all that. But… do you think talking to her would help?”

* * *

Marinette’s eyes were closed as the makeup artist worked on her face when she heard her phone ring.

“Alya?” she called out, waiting for her best friend’s response before she continued. “Could you please answer my phone?”

There was a shuffling sound before Alya called back, “It’s Adrien,” before answering the call with a prompt, “Hello? Yep, this is Alya.” There was a slight pause in the conversation as Alya listened to the other line. “Uh… She’s kind of busy right now.” Alya looked up to see the makeup artist doing his final touchup. “Actually, scratch that. You called at the perfect time, alley cat! Here she is,” she said, passing the phone over to a slightly confused Marinette.

“Adrien? Is something wrong? Are you okay? Did something happen?” Adrien chuckled at the rapid nature of her questions, making her cheeks feel warm under her freshly applied makeup.

“No, Mari, nothing’s wrong. I’m perfectly fine…”

Marinette paused, noting the odd tone of his voice at the second part of his statement.

“Are you sure? You sound kind of...off?”

There was a pause on Adrien’s end, some muffled speaking (presumably with Nino) before he spoke again.

“Um… I just…” He huffed, his next words coming out in a rush. “Ijustwanttomakesureyou’resureaboutthis!”

Marinette blinked.

“Sure about what?”

“About… us… getting married… Being together forever… You being stuck with _me_ forever…”

“...Put Plagg on the phone.”

Some silence, then Plagg’s squeaky, “Uh… Hello?” greeted her.

“What the hell did you do?!”

“What did I do? What do you _mean_ what did I do?! I didn’t do anything!”

“Did you let him have macaroons before he went to bed last night?”

Silence from Plagg.

“Dammit, Plagg! You _know_ that meringue right before bed gives him terrible nightmares!” Marinette scolded.

“He’s a grown adult! His choices aren’t on me!”

“He is your _Chosen,_ and therefore your responsibility!” As an afterthought, she added, “And you know he has no self-control around macaroons!”

She could practically hear the kwami’s ears droop on the other end of the phone, and she sighed.

“It’s okay, Plagg. It was a mistake. But please keep that in mind for the future, okay?”

A very resigned Plagg answered, “Yes, Marinette…”

Satisfied, she nodded to herself. “Thank you. Now, can you please had the phone back to Adrien?”

There were shuffling sounds until Adrien’s astonished voice came back on the line.

“It continues to amaze me that you can make him feel remorseful about anything, honestly.”

Marinette smiled to herself before moving on.

“Adrien, I know you’re worried, and I understand why. We’ve had this discussion before. I love you now more than I ever thought it was possible to love someone, and I’m entirely sure in my decision to marry you.”

“But I’m-”

“I’m well-aware of your flaws, Adrien, just like you’re aware of mine. Do my flaws make you love me any less?”

Adrien scoffed. “No, absolutely not! They’re just a part of you!”

Marinette remained silent, waiting for the mental click she knew would happen. It didn’t take very long.

“Oh.”

“Exactly. So, when I say that I’m sure about you, about me, about us, believe me, I’m as damn sure as I’m ever going to get!”

She could hear Adrien’s hesitant smile. “Of course, My Lady. I shouldn’t have doubted you.”

“You should know better than that by now, Kitty,” she teased, her chest warming with affection.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments before Adrien finally said, “Alright, I’ll let you get back to your primping. Not that you need it, of course. You’re undoubted the most beautiful woman in Paris! Nay, in all of France! Nay, in the entire world!”

Marinette burst into laughter at her future husband’s dramatics; it was just so him, and she absolutely loved him for it.

“Only the world? Well, I’m sure I’m very offended! There’s the the rest of the universe to worry about!”

“I apologize, Princess, but I’ve met some pretty attractive aliens in my lifetime...”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Of course you have, _chaton_ , of course you have.” She could see his cheshire-grin in her mind’s eye, and she smiled back.

“So… I guess I’ll see you at the altar, then?” he asked, tentatively.

Marinette smirked. “I’ll be the one in white.”

Adrien sighed happily. “I can’t wait.”

Marinette ended the call as her comb veil was being secured beneath her high bun. She looked at herself in the mirror, hair, makeup, veil and all. This was happening. She let out the breath she had been holding as she glanced over to where her dress was still hanging.

“Okay,” she said, squaring her shoulders with her hands on her hips in true Ladybug fashion.

“Let’s do this.”

* * *

The wedding was set to be a grand affair. Just over three-hundred guests between friends, family, and co-workers; it was enough to intimidate anyone. But after all of their years together, all the functions, the family parties, the other weddings and celebrations, the bride and groom had more than gotten used to it.

Marinette and Gabriel handled most of the planning themselves. Their compatible eyes for design combined with their status and availability of money allowed for anything to be within the realm of possibility; it was all up to Marinette and Adrien. They decided to keep things simple yet grand.

The ceremony itself was being held at _Le Parc Phoenix-Nice_ in front of the large fountain near the greenhouse. Rows upon rows of bright white chairs lined the walkway from the greenhouse itself up towards the fountain, effectively turning said walkway into an aisle. The chairs closest to the aisle were adorned with flowers, adding bright pops of pink, yellow, and orange to the fresh green scenery.

Adrien stood with Nino and the priest at the front of it all, nervously fidgeting with his Miraculous and listening to Nino’s words of comfort while he straightened his bowtie.

Gabriel walked up to the two men, pulling his cell phone away from his ear and ending the call as they turned their attention from each other to him.

“That was Tom. He said that they’ll be arriving in approximately five minutes.” He paused to allow his son to take a deep calming breath before he continued. “They’ll be pulling the car up directly to the end of the aisle. Tom will exit first, followed by Sabine, followed by Alya, and finally followed by Marinette.”

The older man’s expression softened when Adrien flinched at the name of his bride-to-be.

“Do you remember the order of the procession?” Adrien nodded; the procession was extremely short, but his deer-in-the-headlights look gave away his obvious nervousness about the whole affair in general. With a twinge of sadness and nostalgia, Gabriel thought, _I know the feeling._

“Everything will be fine, son,” he said, pulling Adrien into a gentle but firm hug. Close to his son’s ear, he murmured, “I’m so proud of you. Your mother would be, too.”

After squeezing his son’s shoulder and sharing an affectionate look with him, Gabriel walked off to complete final checks on the orchestra, make sure all the guests were seated, and ensure that the petals decorating the aisle in place of a runner were scattered appropriately. Nino and Adrien walked to the other end of the aisle where they would escort the other members of the wedding party when they arrived.

It seemed as though seconds had passed instead of minutes when Adrien heard the car start to pull up. The chatter of the guests died down as the sound of shifting instruments signaled that the orchestra was readying themselves for the incoming wedding party members.

They began playing the processional song when the car door was opened and Tom Dupain stepped out, dressed to the nines in his tuxedo. Reaching his hand back into the car, he assisted his wife in exiting the car in her traditional, though understated, cheongsam. The couple shared a loving look before she turned to Adrien. She smiled as he offered her his arm and he began escorting her down the aisle.

Alya exited the car next, wearing a flatteringly vibrant orange-colored dress. It was a classy tea-length style that accentuated her curves and pulled the focus away from her tastefully curled updo. Grinning brightly at her fiancé, she eagerly hooked her arm in his as they happily sauntered towards the altar.

The tension from the guests rose when the delicate hand of the bride reached out to grasp her father’s enormous hand; the man already had tears in his eyes despite the smile on his face. Everyone leaned to get a good visual on the bride as she emerged from the black car, her white ensemble a blazing contrast against it. Every guest took in an appreciative gasp at her full appearance.

The media had questioned if the fashionista would opt for a more non-traditional wedding gown, but evidently she didn’t need to in order to make a statement; she looked every bit the fashionable princess that she was. The floor-length ball gown style dress was made of layers upon layers of hand-draped tulle, with embroidered tulle made to look like lace forming a makeshift bow at her waist and beneath the delicate sweetheart neckline. Her hair had been swept into a smooth and elegantly simple bun high on her head, allowing the veil pinned underneath it to cascade down, gently kissing the ground behind her.

Adrien burst into quiet, joyful sobs before she had even linked arms with her father (Nino had come well-prepared with tissues).

By the time Marinette and her father were ready to walk down the aisle, Adrien had somewhat effectively dried his eyes and met Marinette’s sparkling gaze. The radiance of their smiles were only matched by each other, growing brighter as the gap between them closed. And despite her earlier worries, Marinette managed to made it all the way to the altar without tripping over her own feet once.

And so, standing hand-in-hand facing each other, with all of their friends and family members as their witnesses, Monsieur and Madame Adrien and Marinette Agreste shared their second first kiss: their first kiss as husband and wife.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.parc-phoenix.org/  
> (wedding venue)  
> http://img.davidsbridal.com/is/image/DavidsBridalInc/VW351339_WHITE_VW_F16PROD_01?$plpproductimgdesktop_3up$  
> (wedding dress)


	4. Bump in the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little ditty... Unbeta'd for now! (Prompt was hand-kiss!)
> 
> Enjoy! ^_^

Adrien had always known that Marinette had a self-conscious streak despite her time being Ladybug. Some people might consider such a quality a flaw, but he never saw it that way; it was just another facet that made the love of his life exactly the woman she was.

That didn’t mean, however, that he would allow her to wallow in self-pity when she had her moments of insecurity.

It was as a result of one of increasingly frequent negative moments that the couple were headed out to what Adrien had eagerly dubbed “A night out on the town!” consisting of getting all dolled up, having dinner at a high-caliber restaurant, and seeing a show at a nearby theatre.

Adrien had gone all out to make Marinette feel as beautiful and confident as possible; he pulled in a favor from a makeup artist he’d become friends with, as well as requested that his father design a dress for the occasion that was as stunning and unique as the woman who would be wearing it.

The night of their rendezvous, that woman was looking as beautiful as she ever did. Her dress accentuated her assets, hugging her body everywhere it should. Her makeup covered any “flaws” she had pointed out to Adrien and made her best features stand out boldly.

Adrien insisted on a spontaneous photo shoot as they were about to walk out the door.

“Beautiful, absolutely stunning!” Adrien complemented, snapping picture after picture with their camera.

Marinette giggled and smiled widely as he circled her, taking snapshots all the while.

“Oh, my heart! How did I manage to land such a gorgeous wife? What did this mangy cat do to deserve such fortune?”

She rolled her eyes at his antics, though her eyes were full of mirth.

“The very vision of purr-fection!” Adrien exclaimed dramatically, throwing Marinette into a fit of laughter.

“And to think I ever thought you were too cool for me,” Marinette teased, a happy smile gracing her face as she smoothed her dress down over her large baby bump for the millionth time.

“Face it,” Adrien practically purred, gently tossing the camera onto the couch and wrapping his arms around his wife’s waist, “You know I’m the cat’s meow.”

The couple brought their faces together, brushing noses and closing their eyes. They savored their private bubble of closeness, love, and warmth until a whiny voice came from the kitchen.

“Um, _excuse_ me?! Did you two think you could just meander your way out of here without making sure this house was stocked with cookies and cheese?!”

The couple watched Tikki zoom across the house in the direction of the kitchen; her disappearance was quickly followed by a thwapping noise and some disgruntled “Hey!” from Plagg. After some muttered scolding, Tikki zipped back out, stopping in front of Marinette and Adrien with a smile.

“Don’t mind him. You two go out and have a wonderful night!” She moved to nuzzle her Chosen’s cheek affectionately. “You both deserve it!”

Marinette’s gaze softened as she fondly regarded her kwami.

“Thank you, Tikki,” she said before linking arms with her husband. They called out their final goodbyes as they headed to the car where Adrien helped Marinette in before hopping into the driver’s seat.

“Well, My Lady,” Adrien stated in a playful tone as he turned the key in the ignition, “I guess that mean’s we’re off!”

He turned to Marinette, expecting to see her dazzling eyes and eager smile shining back at him. What he actually saw was his very pregnant wife looking somewhat morose, fiddling with her fingers and nervously gnawing on the inside of her lip.

Adrien leaned forward to catch her gaze, eyes widening in surprise when he saw that her eyes were filling with tears.

He panicked.

“Oh, my love, no! Why are you crying? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Is it the baby? What’s wrong? Are you tired? Is this too much? Talk to me, Mari!”

She sniffled slightly, grabbing a tissue from the glove compartment in an attempt to save her skillfully applied makeup from her tears. She sat back against the seat with a huff.

“I…” She hesitated, grimacing as her eyes flick to and away from her husband. “I...caught a glimpse of my reflection before getting into the car…”

Adrien grabbed his wife’s hand before pressing and holding it to his lips while she spoke.

“I just...look so huge!”

“If by huge you mean hugely amazing, hugely fantastic, and hugely...well, miraculous, then yes, I’m in full agreement.”

Marinette yanked her hand away from her husband in annoyance.

“Adrien, you know what I meant!”

Adrien sighed. This was not the first time they’d had this conversation over the past months since she’d really begun to show. She’d always been extremely petite, and though she was well within the range of “normal” for someone of her size and stage of pregnancy, she was much larger than she was used to. And for someone who worked frequently with models, it was sometimes difficult to see how spectacular she really was.

Of course, Adrien telling her this multiple times didn’t seem to make much of a difference.

“Marinette Agreste,” he began, looking her directly in the eyes, “Do you remember the morning I proposed to you?”

Her bottom lip quivered slightly, but she nodded.

“Do you remember the last thing I said before my stupid pun?” She darted her gaze away, and Adrien reached forward to gently guide her back to facing him. “‘I promise that I will continue to fall in love with you more every day, for the rest of our lives and longer.’ I can tell you that I’ve kept that promise, _buginette_.”

A few tears rolled down Marinette’s face, and her mouth seemed to be teetering between a smile and a frown, but she didn’t take her eyes off of her husband.

“What you’re doing right now? Our baby that’s growing inside of you? That feat is infinitely more miraculous than the stones on your earrings or the ring on my finger.” He gently cradled her face, tears starting to well up in his eyes as he found himself overcome with emotion.

“You are so unbelievably beautiful, and it breaks my heart that you can’t see that.”

Letting out a small sob, Marinette grabbed Adrien’s face and leaned forward to press a kiss to his lips; they were slightly salty from the combination of both of their tears. He quickly responded in kind, feeling the passion and unconditional love flowing between them.

Before too long they slowed, coming to a standstill with their foreheads resting together as they had done earlier. After a moment, Adrien felt Marinette stiffen and pull away, looking down at her lap in shock.

“Mari? What’s wrong?”

She looked back up at him, stunned.

“I...I think my water just broke.”


End file.
